What have I done?
by DrakeFan
Summary: When Drake's friend buys something, will this not be a happy ending. Sorry I suck at summarys. Please R
1. Default Chapter

_Chapter1 Author Note: Hey guys, I am hoping this will be a better story than my other one "Why did you leave me". When I was writing that one I thought it was good, but when I was thinking about it, Drake wouldnt commit suicide because he got dumped. That was stupid. Anyways I hope this one is better and please review, oh and feel free to email me your ideas!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Drake and Josh show, or anything else you recognize.**

_Drake was at his friends house. His freind had just bought a new gun, and wanted to show Drake_.

Drake: Wow, this is an awesome gun.  
Justin: Yeah, it is cool huh, It was expensive too. I am just glad that I have one now. My dad was going to get me one, but he died. So I bought one myself.  
Drake: Cool, be careful with it though, you could hurt someone.  
_They both laughed.  
_Justin: You sound like my Grandma. She didnt want me to buy one.  
Drake: Well they are dangerous.  
_They both laughed again.  
_Justin: OK, stop, you are starting to scare me.  
Drake: What would scare me if you pointed that thing at me.  
_They both laughed again. Justin pointed at Drake, not to hurt him but like pretend playing. They started laughing again.  
_Drake: Oh no, I am so scared.  
_They both kept laughing.  
Justin made pretend banging noises._  
Justin: Bang Bang Bang.  
**BANG!  
**_Justin looked down at his gun. He knew he didnt make that noise. Then he saw his finger holding the triger down. He looked up at Drake. Drae looked down at his chest and saw blood starting to run down his chest. Drake raised his hand up to his chest and held it. Then he fell to the floor. Justin ran over_.  
Justin: Oh no, what have I done?

* * *

**Hey, sorry that was short. This happened to one of my cousins only he wasnt the one who got shot. So I thought I could write a story like it. I will update soon ok, please review!**


	2. Not getting Away

_Chapter2 Author Note: Hey guys, please email me your ideas, I need them. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and please review.  
Disclaimer: I dont own the Drake and Josh show or anything else you recognize.

* * *

_

Drake was lying on the floor, bleeding for his chest. Justin was holding Drake's head.

Justin: What have I done?

Justin ran to the phone. He dialed 911.

Police operator: Hello, what can we help you with?

Justin: I just shot my friend, by accident.

Police: How long has it been?

Justin: I dont know, maybe 2 minutes.

Police: Whats your address?

Justin gave her the address, and told them to hurry, then he ran back to Drake. Drake: Justin, is that you?

Justin: Oh Drake, I am so sorry. Drake: Justin.

Drake was panting and was short of breath.

Drake: I...I want you to tell Megan, tell her that I love her.

Justin: Drake, dont talk like that. Help is coming, you are going to make it.

Drake: But.

Drake looked down at his chest. It had blood everywhere. Drake's eyes closed.

Justin: Drake. Drake talk to me, please come on, say something, anything.

Justin looked up to the ceiling.

Justin: God, please dont take Drake away from me. Please please dont take him. He is so young, and has had a short life. Please dont take him.

( Knocks on a door )

Justin: Come in, hurry.

The police came in and quickly got Justin away from Drake and Then went back over to Drake.

Police Man: I have a pulse, but it isnt the very best one. Hurry, we have to get him to the hospital if we are going to save him.

Justin: Is he going to make it?

Police Man: Well, there is a slight chance that he lives. Do you know a number we can call?

Justin gave the man Drake's number and hoped into the police car. They all drove to the hospital and rushed Drake in. He was sent into Intensive care.

**2 hours later**

By now all of Drakes friends and family was at the hospital and filled with tears. Drake was still unconsious and on massive amounts of medicine. He had a pulse but it still wasnt at a stable level. They had a tube down his throat to breath for him. They had IV's coming out from both arms. They had done everything they could at the moment, all they had to do was see if he ever woke up.

**1 hour later ( Loud Beeping** )  
The docters ran into Drakes room. Drakes heart rate had speeded up alot and he was having a seizure. The docters closed the blinds so no one could see what was going on.

" Whats wrong Docter?" The nurse said as she tried to stablize Drake's heart rate.

" I dont know. But whatever it is, its not good." The Docter said as he tried to hold Drake down to the table.

The Docter called out for more docters to come in and hurry. Drake was slowly drifting off. Drake's body stopped moving. His seizure stoped, and his heart rate cam back down.

" That was, freaky." Said one of the nurses as she wiped the sweat off her face.

" Ok, lets get some more fluid into his body. That seizure may have been caused be dehydration." The docter said.

They pumped fluids into his body through an IV. Drake seemed to be okay, so Josh, Megan, and their Parents went home for a little break. When they pulled into the drive way they saw a box sitting on their porch. Josh got out of the car and ran to the box.

" To Drake's family." Josh read aloud.

" Well lets take it inside and open it." Said Megan.

Their dad picked up the box and carried it inside. He set it down infront of the couch and everyone sat down. Josh got a pair of scissors and cut the tape off the box. His dad opened up the box and grabbed the letter that was inside of it. He read it outloud to everyone.

" Dear Drakes Family,  
I am so sorry to have caused your family this pain. I didnt mean to shoot Drake, my finger slipped and hit the triger. I am so so sorry for doing that to Drake, and if I could take it bake I would in a heartbeat. But since I cant take it back, I am going to give you this check to pay for Drake's hospital bills and if there is any extra just keep it for your own use. I know giving you a check wont take away the pain, and i'm not excpecting for you to forgive me, but it's the least I could do. Again I am so sorry for hurting Drake and your family.  
- Bad Boy"

His Dad started to cry a little, then he put the letter back in the envolope and set it on the table. He then reacher for the second envolope and opened it up. He grabbed the check and held it up to the light.

" 7,000 dollars!" Their dad said.

" Wow, how could he get all that money?" Their Mom asked.

" We could pay off Drake's hospital bills, and then still have tons left over." Josh said.

" Yeah, but who shot Drake, they never told us?" Megan asked.

" Well whoever it is was very kind to have given us this check to help Drake." Their Mother said.

" Yeah, but still, he shot Drake, and they are not getting away that easily." Josh said.

* * *

_Ok guys, please email me your ideas. I reall need them because I want to finish up this story so I can start some new ones, so please please give me your ideas in a review or email me._


End file.
